Chandelier
by Arunasachii
Summary: Hubungan Lucy Heartfilia dengan Natsu Dragneel sepertinya sudah cukup intim, dilihat dari Natsu yang sering membuat wajah Lucy memerah*if-u-know-what-i-mean. Malam mereka di atas pasir dengan deburan ombak menghasilkan debaran aneh di jantung Lucy. 'Natsu Dragneel ku rasa aku...'/ Check This Out! Chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

'Chandelier'

Disclaimer Hiro Mashima

~Happy Reading~

Suara music memekakkan telinga seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang berada di balik meja bar, mata karamelnya menatap malas pada gadis-gadis berpakaian minim yang menari dengan hot nya. membuat beberapa lelaki hidung belang, membulatkan mata di wajah mesum mereka. Gadis ini terus mengelap gelas-gelas, yang memang telah menjadi tugas nya. gadis pirang ini benar-benar merasa risih dengan suasana yang ada di bar tempat nya bekerja, tapi ini lah salah satu pekerjaan dengan gaji sedikit lebih besar yang bisa ia dapatkan. Hidup sendiri di dunia itu tidaklah mudah, apalagi di saat krisis ekonomi terjadi seperti ini, semua hal yang harus ia bayar menjadi dua kali lipat dari biasa nya.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian formal memasuki bar dengan diikuti dua orang berbadan kekar di belakangnya. Beberapa gadis melirik laki-laki itu dengan tatapan menggoda, gadis pirang yang berdiri di balik bartender tadi yang melihat hal itu menatap dengan pandangan jijik. Gadis ber-name tag Lucy Heartfilia ini sedikit melirik laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Paras yang terpahat sempurna, mata onyx tajam setajam elang, tapi satu yang mengganjal PINK, rambut pria itu berwarna pink.

Laki-laki beramput pink itu menduduki dirinya di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di bar tersebut. Pemilik bar pun dengan tergesa-gesa mendatangi lelaki berambut pink tadi.

" Dragneel-sama, suatu kehormatan bagi saya anda mampir ke bar saya ini " Pemilik bar tampak tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangan pria dari keluarga Dragneel ini.

" Hn. Berikan aku minuman, dan wanita " sang Dragneel memberikan titah dengan nada angkuhnya pada pemilik bar.

" Baik Dragneel-sama " pemilik bar pun dengan cepat menuju kea rah Lucy dan memerintah kan gadis itu untuk membuat minuman si Dragneel dan segera mengantarkannya ke sana.

Di sela-sela Lucy membuat minuman, ia mendelik kesal melihat tingkah laku Dragneel yang di hormati itu, Lucy tau pemuda itu, siapa yang tidak tau dia, Pengusaha muda yang sukses dengan cabang-cabang perusahaan yang menyebar di penjuru dunia, yang terkenal akan kedisiplinan dan kekejamannya dalam berbisnis. Penyokong modal beberapa perusahaan besar yang ada di Negara ini. Natsu Dragneel sulung keluarga konglomerat se-Fiore.

Lucy menghampiri sofa si sulung Dragneel sambil membawa minumannya, Sofa yang di penuhi wanita-wanita seksi yang berpakaian minim itu terasa panas karena Natsu Dragneel mulai berpagutan lidah dengan salah satu wanita yang duduk di pangkuannya. Lucy merasa ingin muntah melihat adegan di depannya, Lucy memang belum terbiasa dengan suasana bar yang sangat frontal. Kata-kata mesum selalu terdengar di telinga nya, adegan panas orang-orang tak beretika selalu tertangkap lensa matanya, benar-benar memuakkan pikir Lucy.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama Lucy sedikit berdehem.

" ini minuman yang anda pesan tadi, Tuan " Lucy berusaha bersikap sebaik mungkin, karena pemilik bar menatapnya dengan tatapan bersikap-baiklah-atau-kau-ku-pecat, Lucy langsung meletakkan minuman itu di atas meja dan berbalik pergi.

Natsu melirik Lucy dengan mata onyx nya, dan segera menghentikan aksi ciuman panas nya dengan wanita yang ada di pangkuannya. Wanita yang memakai baju kerlap-kerlip berwarna hitam itu merasa kesal karena Natsu menghentikan permainan dan menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir.

"hei, gadis pirang !" Natsu memanggil gadis berambut pirang yang hendak kembali ke meja bar nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy.

Lucy berbalik mencoba tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa amat jengkel karena di panggil "gadis pirang" yah walaupun dia memang pirang, tapi kan dia punya nama. Lucy Heartfilia, apa orang ini tak bisa membaca name-tag nya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan ?" tanya Lucy dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

"kemarilah" Natsu terus menatap Lucy dengan mata onyx tajamnya.

Lucy menghampiri meja Natsu, dan kembali memasang senyum terpaksa nya.

"jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan ?" tanya Lucy ramah.

"duduk lah di samping ku, dan kalian semua pergi lah" Natsu menyuruh wanita-wanita yang duduk bersamanya tadi untuk menyingkir dari sofa nya.

Lucy yang masih tidak mengerti maksud si sulung Dragneel ini kembali bertanya.

"maaf Tuan ?" tanya Lucy lagi

"duduklah di samping ku" kalimat pendek yang keluar dari mulut Dragneel ini, terlihat memerintah dan memaksa.

Lucy melirik pemilik bar yang mulai marah karena Lucy tidak juga duduk di samping tamu penting nya itu, pemilik bar menatap tajam Lucy dengan tatapan ' cepat-duduk-di-sana-atau-gaji-mu-ku-potong'.

Lucy yang memang dari pertama merasa jengkel terhadap pebisnis muda ini, terpaksa duduk di samping nya dengan wajah kesal.

Natsu yang mulai menyesap rokok yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku jas nya. dan menghembuskan keluar asap-asap rokok, Lucy dengan cepat menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, karena ia tidak mau dapat penyakit yang merusak paru-paru nya.

" Siapa nama mu ?" Natsu bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Lucy, ia tetap asik dengan rokoknya.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia " jawab Lucy dengan nada malas.

"Luce . nama yang bagus " natsu menoleh dan menatap Lucy sedikit lebih lama.

"Lucy bukan Luce, L-U-C-Y " lucy mengeja setiap huruf di nama nya dengan penuh penekanan.

" I know, tapi bagi ku nama mu adalah Luce " ucap Natsu menyeringai.

"terserah" Lucy sudah sangat jengkel pada pemuda ini. Tadi pemuda pinkish ini memanggil nya pirang, sekarang menyebut nama nya saja tidak bisa.

" temani aku malam ini " ucap Natsu tegas.

"APA ?! " Lucy sedikit berteriak, Lucy sama sekali tidak mengerti laki-laki di sampingnya ini, seenak nya saja minta ditemani dia bukan lah gadis murahan yang langsung saja bilang iya dengan mudah nya.

" itu tidak mungkin, dan tak akan pernah terjadi " Lucy tidak bisa menahan perasaan jengkel nya, persetan dengan pemilik bar yang wajah nya mulai merah menahan amarah.

" berapa harga mu, gadis pirang ? aku akan bayar berapa pun " Natsu menatap Lucy dengan pandangan angkuh nya. tipikal orang kaya, selalu dengan uang.

Lucy benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan amarah nya, pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar telah merendahkan dirinya, karena inilah ia selalu membenci orang kaya, mereka selalu menyelesaikan segalanya dengan uang.

Lucy berdiri dari duduk nya, lalu menyirami kepala Natsu dengan minuman nya sendiri.

" dengar ya pinkish sialan ! aku bukanlah wanita murahan yang bisa kau bayar seenaknya dan kau minta melakukan apapun untuk mu ! aku tidak peduli berapa pun kau membayar ku karena aku tak butuh uang mu itu ! " Lucy meneriaki Natsu dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, membuat semua orang melihat ke arah mereka.

Setelah puas melampiaskan amarah nya, Lucy berlari keluar dari bar tidak mau menambah masalah lagi bagi dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari bar itu mengingat jika ia kembali pemilik bar itu pastilah akan menendangnya keluar karena apa yang telah ia lakukan pada tamu pentingnya, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu masih diam di tempatnya, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan minuman berakohol itu berjatuhan dari rambutnya. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah tampannya, mata onyx nya menatap tajam ke depan.

"menarik sekali, "pinkish sialan" ? tidak buruk juga " Natsu semakin menyeringai licik setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Natsu sedikit memberi kode pada kedua bodyguard nya.

"Cari informasi tentang Lucy Hearthfilia. Secepatnya " Natsu menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang basah akibat tumpahan minuman tadi.

Senyuman licik tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampannya, walaupun rambutnya telah basah karena minuman berakohol dan dipermalukan di depan umum. Aura Natsu Dragneel yang begitu kental telah membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Semua orang tau bahwa Natsu Dragneel telah menetapkan target nya, dan si target tak akan pernah selamat dari cenkraman pria pinkish ini.

" aku tak akan melepaskan mu begitu saja Lucy Hearthfilia " suara berat Natsu terdengar jelas oleh penghuni bar, membuat beberapa orang menelan ludah nya.

Lucy Heartfilia kau dalam bahaya.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Hai, Minna-san ^^ saya masih Newbie disini jadi sya mohon bimbingan nya kepada para Senpai ya hehe~

bilang apa lagi ya ?*mikir, yap segitu aja den haha ~

Please RnR ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Chandelier"

Fairytail ©Hiro Mashima

Kau dalam bahaya Lucy Heartfilia

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam, dimana semua orang telah terlelap dalam tidur meraka. Namun tidak bagi seorang pria berambut salmon ini, ia masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja pribadi di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, sehingga si pria berambut salmon tadi merasa terusik karena pekerjaannya terganggu.

"Masuklah" ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Lalu seseorang pria masuk dengan setelan baju formal.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan Natsu, saya hanya ingin memberikan kertas ini" Pria itu menyodorkan kertas yang dimaksud.

" Terima kasih, Kau boleh pergi" Pria itu pun membungkuk hormat, lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Lucy Heartfilia, 20 tahun, Apartemen kecil di …..hmm….. " Senyuman licik mulai terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar membuat masalah besar Lu-chan" Komentar Levy setelah mendengarkan cerita Lucy tentang bagaimana ia bisa berhenti bekerja dari bar itu.

"Itu karna dia sangat keterlaluan Levy-chan, dan aku tidak bisa menahan emosi ku lagi" ucap Lucy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karena mendengar tanggapan Levy.

"Dia juga salah sih, tapi sekarang kau telah membuat masalah dengan orang paling berpengaruh di Fiore" ucap Levy dengan nada khawatir.

"ah sudahlah, sekarang yang paling penting aku harus segera mendapatkan pekerjaan baru" Lucy sedikit khawatir mengatakan hal itu, karena sangat susah mendapatkan pekerjaan pada situasi saat ini.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat ! Bibi yang bekerja di tempat ku bekerja saat ini baru selesai melahirkan, mungkin kau bisa menggantikan dia bekerja sampai ia sehat" jelas Levy membuat mata Lucy berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

"Iya aku mau Levy-chan, Arigatou~" ucap Lucy sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Levy.

"hehe sama-sama Lu-chan " Ucap Levy seraya tertawa kecil melihat mata Lucy yang berbinar-binar itu.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya " Lucy berdiri dari duduk nya, dan pamit pada Levy.

" iya, nanti akan ku kabari ya Lu-chan" Levy tersenyum sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

"ya, Jaa ne" Lucy pun pergi, hilang diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Lucy menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Kejadian di bar kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Natsu Dragneel itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Itulah pikir nya.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Lucy bekerja di perpustakaan kota Magnolia. Kemarin Levy menghubunginya bahwa dia bisa langsung bekerja hari ini. Lucy merasa sangat lega karena dia mendapat pekerjaan juga, itu semua berkat Levy.

Lucy berangkat dengan wajah penuh senyuman diwajahnya, tentu saja dia sangat senang. Bekerja di perpustakaan berarti akan ada banyak kesempatan baginya untuk membaca buku. Tapi ingat tujuan pertama adalah bekerja.

Dari seberang jalan tampak sebuah mobil terparkir, seseorang di dalam sana sedang tersenyum licik melihat Lucy baru keluar dari apartemennya.

"Saya Menemukannya, Tuan" ucap pria itu pada seseorang di seberang telfon.

"Kerja bagus" ucap orang itu lalu menutup panggilannya.

.

. "Ohayou Lu-chan !" sapa Levy begitu Lucy sampai di perpustakaan kota.

"Ohayou Levy-chan!" balas Lucy bersemangat.

"kau bersemangat sekali Lu-chan" ucap Levy melihat Lucy sangat ceria hari ini.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang bisa bekerja di perpustakaan kota" jelas Lucy

"baguslah, kalau begitu ayo masuk" ucap Levy lalu mengajak Lucy untuk memasuki gedung perpustakaan kota.

.

.

"Apa Natsu di dalam ?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna silver pada seorang sekretaris ber-name tag Kinana

"Tuan Natsu bilang bahwa dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun hari ini" Ucap Sekretaris Kinana sedikit cemas.

"Tenang saja, dia tak akan marah kalau aku yang mengganggu nya" ucap gadis itu lalu masuk ke ruangan Natsu.

"T-tapi Nona" Ucap Kinana mencoba menghentikan gadis itu takut kalau nanti Tuan nya marah karena membiarkan orang masuk ke ruangannya. Namun sayang gadis itu tak mendengarkannya.

"Hai, Natsu~" sapa gadis berambut silver itu sambil memeluk pundak Natsu yang sedang duduk nyaman di meja kerja nya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Lisanna, pergilah aku sedang sibuk" Ucap Natsu dingin sambil melepaskan pelukan Lisanna di pubdaknya.

Lisanna memanyunkan bibirnya, karena Natsu bersikap dingin padanya hari ini. Lisanna menduduki dirinya di meja kerja Natsu, membuat Natsu yang sedang menandatangani beberapa laporan merasa sedikit terganggu. Lisanna yang merasa senang karena berhasil mengganggu pekerjaan Natsu, menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

Lisanna memposekan dirinya seseksi mungkin, di depan Natsu. Berharap Pria itu tergerak terhadapnya, lihatlah dirinya sekarang berpose seksi dengan pakaian nya yang juga seksi itu, memperlihatkan paha nya yang mulus, siapa yang tak akan tergoda ? Dragneel kita adalah seseorang dengan nafsu yang tinggi, dan Lisanna tau itu.

"Huh? Kau ingin menggoda ku ? kau benar-benar jalang Lisanna" ucap Natsu sambil memperhatikan Lisanna yang mulai menarik dasi nya.

"Aku tau Natsu, itu semua karena mu" ucap Lisanna dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau ingin bermain sayang ? aku hanya akan memberikan mu 2 menit saja " ucap Natsu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya mengikuti arah tarikan Lisanna.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada angkuh.

"Bibir mu" Ucap Lisanna dengan sedikit senyuman dibibirnya.

Natsu tersenyum sejenak lalu mulai mencium Lisanna, bukanlah sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat, namun sebuah ciuman liar dan panas. Aksi pagutan lidah terjadi dengan liar antara Natsu dan Lisanna, Lisanna menekan belakang kepala Natsu, meminta agar pria itu memperdalam ciumannya.

Tak perlu diminta Natsu tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Natsu memperdalam ciumannya, bunyi-bunyi aneh pun keluar diantara aksi pagutan lidah tersebut, Natsu menghisap lidah Lisanna kuat, membuat Lisanna mendesah. Natsu melepaskan ciuman nya, dan tersenyum.

"2 menit berakhir sayang, sekarang pergilah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" Ucap Natsu kembali duduk dan mulai memriksa kembali dokumen-dokumen yang terabaikan sesaat.

"Aku tau, tapi kapan aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini ?" tanya Lisanna manja dan mulai berdiri dari meja kerja Natsu.

"Huh ? aku tak bisa, aku punya banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan mu" jelas Natsu tanpa melihat kearah Lisanna. Tetap asik dengan dokumen nya.

"haah…itu sangat membosankan, kau akan menjadi orang yang membosankan jika terus menerus begitu Natsu" ucap Lisanna sambil berjalan menuju pintu kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu membuka laci meja nya. disana terdapat sebuah foto gadis berambut pirang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Membosankan ? Huh, kurasa tidak. Karena aku punya mainan baru yang sangat bagus" ucap Natsu, sebuah senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai Lu-chan ?" tanya Levy pada Lucy yang sedang membereskan buku-buku yang harus di letakkan kembali pada tempatnya.

"yap, ini buku terakhir" ucap Lucy sambil meletakkan buku terakhir ditempat seharusnya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" ajak Levy

"iya" jawab Lucy

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari gedung perpustakaan, diluar gedung tampak Gajeel sedang menunggu Levy. Mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama, Lucy tak menyangka kalau Levy akan berpacaran dengan Gajeel.

"sepertinya kau sedang ditunggu Levy, pangeran mu" Canda Lucy yang sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi Levy.

"jangan menggoda ku" ucap Levy malu sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"hahaha" Lucy hanya tertawa karena sukses menggoda Levy.

"Oi, kecil ! kau lama sekali, ini sudah sangat malam !" Gajeel tampak sedikit kesal terhadap Levy.

"tadi ada beberap buku yang harus dibereskan, dan lagi pula siapa yang memintamu menunggu ku ?" Ucap Levy dengan nada marah

"ya…ya…kalau begitu ayo cepat pulang" ajak Gajeel yang mulai melangkah pergi.

"Lu-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja pulang sendiri ?" tanya Levy sedikit khawatir mengingat hari sudah sangat malam.

"taka pa, aku baik-baik saja kok. Lebih baik cepat kau susul Gajeel sepertinya dia kesal sekali" jawab Lucy

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" Levy pun segera berlari menyusul Gajeel.

Lucy pun tersenyum memandang mereka berdua. Levy terlihat bahagia jika bersama Gajeel, walaupun Gajeel selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Lucy pun mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya, saat dia berjalan sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran melesat dengan cepat kearah yang sama dengan yang di tujunya.

Dari jauh pun terlihat asap hitam dari suatu tempat, sepertinya terjadi kebakaran. Karena penasaran Lucy pun mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu sampai disana, banyak sekali orang berkumpul, para pemadam kebakaran sibuk memadamkan api, polisi mencoba mengamankan situasi.

Lucy tertegun melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Kobaran api yang semakin membesar tengah membakar apartemennya saat ini.

Membakar Apartemennya.

To be Continue…

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Chandelier"

Fairytail ©Hiro Mashima

Lucy tertegun melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Kobaran api yang semakin membesar tengah membakar apartemennya saat ini.

Membakar Apartemennya.

.

.

Lucy masih menangis. Sebelumnya ia kehilangan pekerjaannya, sekarang ia malah kehilangan tempat tinggalnya. Sepertinya Kami-sama sedang membenci nya saat ini. Namun setidaknya Lucy mempunyai teman yang baik, Levy mengajak Lucy untuk tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara. Tak ada yang tersisa selain pakaian yang dikenakannya saat itu dan tas yang biasa ia bawa kerja.

Levy merasa sangat kasihan dengan sahabatnya ini. Terlalu banyak masalah yang mendatanginya. Levy mencoba untuk mengajak Lucy tersenyum, mencoba untuk menghibur nya. Namun tak seulas senyum tipis pun berhasil terpahat di wajahnya, sudah tiga hari sejak saat itu, Lucy masih menjalani aktivitasnya dengan baik. Tapi ini berbeda, matanya kosong, Lucy tak seceria dulu lagi.

"Lu-chan, apa kau sudah selesai menyusun buku yang disebelah sana ?" tanya Levy sambil mendekati Lucy.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai" jawab Lucy datar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" Ajak Levy

.

.

Kedua gadis manis itu berjalan di sepanjang trotoar menuju rumah mereka, rumah Levy tepatnya. Tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara, suasana yang terbentuk terasa begitu canggung dan aneh. Kenapa aneh ? karena biasanya mereka akan selalu bicara, membicarakan banyak hal bersama, terkadang terdengar tawa kecil di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Namun kali ini tidak, tak satu pun pembicaraan.

Sesampainya di rumah Levy, Lucy langsung mandi. Mencoba untuk menenangkan kembali dirinya dari keterpurukan dalam beberapa akhir ini.

Levy yang melihat tingkah Lucy akhir-akhir ini pun merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy. Levy tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi agar Lucy bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Ah ! Levy baru ingat sesuatu !

Dengan segera Levy mengambil Handphone nya, dan memencet beberapa nomor disana, lalu dengan sigap menekan tombol 'call'.

"Halo Levy-chan~" terdengar sebuah suara dari seberang sana.

"Juvia-chan, aku perlu bantuan mu " ucap Levy tanpa perlu membalas sapaan pemilik suara itu, Juvia Locksar.

"bantuan ? bantuan apa ?" tanya Juvia

"aku ingin kau…."

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang tampak sibuk memilih sayur-sayuran di sebuah supermarket. Sesekali keningnya berkerut melihat selembar kertas berisi daftar belanjaan yang dititipkan Levy seorang gadis berambut biru dengan kulit putih pucat mendekatinya.

"Lucy-san ?" ucap gadis berambut biru itu padanya.

"Juvia ?" ucap Lucy sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Juvia sekarang ada di depannya.

.

.

"aku turut bersedih atas kebakaran yang terjadi pada apartemen mu, Lucy-san" Ucap Juvia dengan wajah sedih.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah café yang tak jauh dari supermarket tempat mereka bertemu.

"Tak apa Juvia, aku baik-baik saja" balas Lucy

"sekarang kau tinggal dimana ?" tanya Juvia

"sekarang aku tinggal bersama Levy, untunglah Levy berbaik hati mengizinkan ku untuk tinggal bersamanya" jawab Lucy dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Juvia mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam tas nya. lalu meletakkan berkas tersebut di atasdan menyodorkannya pada Lucy. Lucy sedikit kebingungan apa maksud Juvia menyodorkan berkas itu padanya.

"ini apa Juvia" tanya Lucy yang tidak mengerti.

"Bacalah Lucy-san" ucap Juvia sambil membuka halaman pertama dari berkas tersebut.

"i-ini….." Lucy sedikit terkejut saat ia membaca halaman pertama dari berkas itu.

"ini adalah berkas pendaftaran sekretaris di perusahaan temannya Gray-sama, kau bisa mengikuti nya Lucy-san, jika kau diterima kau akan mendapatkan pendapatan yang cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen baru, hanya inilah yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu Lucy-san" Jelas Juvia

Lucy hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang Juvia jelaskan. Memang benar ia sangat ingin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, tapi saat ini dia sudah bekerja di Perpustakaan Kota bersama Levy.

"cobalah kau pikirkan lagi Lucy-san, kesempatan ini tak akan datang dua kali" ucap Juvia lagi, kemudian mulai beranjak dari duduk nya.

"kalau begitu Juvia permisi Lucy-san" ucap Juvia kemudian pergi dari dari café itu.

Lucy tetap terdiam memandangi kertas pendaftaran yang saat ini dihadapannya. Memang benar ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus, apalagi ini adalah keinginannya sejak lama. Ia pikir sepertinya ia harus membicarakan ini dengan Levy-chan.

.

.

"kalau menurut ku, lebih baik kau mengikuti pendaftaran tersebut Lu-chan" ucap Levy setelah mendengar cerita Lucy yang bertemu dengan Juvia.

"tapi Levy-chan, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ku di Perpustakaaan Kota ?" tanya Lucy

"kau tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya untuk mu" ucap Levy tenang.

Lucy berpikir sejenak.

"jadi, apa aku harus ikut mendaftarkan diri ?" tanya Lucy sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Lucy merasa pesimis jika dia nanti mendaftarkan diri, apakah ia bisa diterima atau tidak. Apalagi syarat yang di berikan di form pendaftaran itu tidak boleh terikat oleh pekerjaan lain. Berarti jika ia ingin mendaftarkan diri disana, maka ia harus berhenti dari Perpustakaan Kota. Tentu saja ia bisa lega kalau diterima, tapi kalau tidak berarti ia harus mencari pekerjaan baru lagi. Ini keputusan yang cukup berat.

"Baiklah ! sudah ku putuskan, aku akan mengikuti pendaftaran ini" ucap Lucy dengan penuh semangat.

Levy tersenyum penuh arti ke arah sahabatnya itu, ternyata meminta bantuan Juvia adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia tau Lucy butuh sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari insiden kebakaran apartemen nya itu.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sibuk untuk kedua gadis berambut pirang dan biru ini. Gadis berambut biru yang bernama Levy tengah sibuk menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Lucy nanti. Yap, hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran sekaligus wawancara yang akan diikuti Lucy di perusahaan temannya Gray. Untunglah Evergreen dengan senang hati meminjami Lucy salah satu stelan pakaian kerja nya.

"Yosh, Lu-chan kau harus segera memakai pakaian mu. Nanti kau bisa terlambat " ucap Levy pada Lucy yang baru selesai mandi.

"Ku dengar dari Juvia mereka mengadakan pendaftaran dan wawancaranya di sebuah hoyel berbintang loh Levy-chan" ucap Lucy dengan mata berbinar-binar membayangkan ia akan memasuki hotel megah nanti.

"wahh, sepertinya perusahaan temannya Gray adalah perusahaan yang sangat besar ya. Aku tidak menyangka orang seperti Gray bisa punya teman seorang Pemimpin perusahaan" ucap Levy

"ya, aku juga tidak menyangkan Gray punya teman sehebat itu" ucap Lucy yang baru selesai memakai pakaiannya.

"sini Lu-chan, aku akan membantu mengikat rambutmu" Levy mengambil sebuah sisir dan menyuruh Lucy untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Lucy menurut, dan duduk di depan meja rias.

Levy dengan lihai membenahi rambut Lucy, membuat sanggul yang sangat cantik. Membuat Lucy tambah cantik dengan rambutnya. Lucy tersenyum menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin rias itu. Levy juga ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sudah mulai kembali ceria.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri Lu-chan ?" tanya Levy memastikan

"tak apa Levy-chan, aku sudah diberi alamatnya oleh Juvia. Dan dia akan menunggu disana " jelas Lucy kemudian pamit pada Levy

.

.

Akhirnya Lucy sampai juga di depan sebuah hotel mewah yang sangat besar itu, Lucy sempat tertegun memandangi bangunan itu. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hotel itu dengan sedikit gemetar, namun itu tak lama setelah ia melihat Juvia berdiri di lobi hotel.

"Juvia" panggil Lucy, Juvia pun melihat ke arah panggilan dan mendapati Lucy yang sangat cantik dengan stelan baju kerja itu.

"L-Lucy-san ?" ucap Juvia sedikit terbata, ia tahu kalau Lucy itu cantik namun kali ini dia kelihatan lebih cantik lagi.

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu ku ?" tanya Lucy diiringi senyumannya.

"tidak, aku juga baru saja sampai " ucap Juvia membalas senyuman Lucy.

"Lucy-san, apa kau sudah mengisi formulir pendaftaran itu ?" tanya Juvia

"oh, sudah" jawab Lucy, sambil memberikan berkas yang Juvia berikan waktu itu pada nya.

Juvia menerima berkas itu dan mengeceknya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu ikuti aku Lucy-san" ajak Juvia.

Lucy pun menurut, mereka menaiki lift yang sedikit sesak oleh peserta lainnya. Namun itu tak lama, karena lift berhenti di lantai 3. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang besar dimana disana telah tersedia banyak kursi untuk para peserta. Di sudut atas bagian kiri ruangan terdapat pintu menuju ruangan wawancara seperti yang dikatakan Juvia saat mereka duduk bersama peserta lain di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Juvia telah memberikan formulir pendaftaran Lucy pada panitia sebelum memasuki ruangan tadi. Lucy merasa sangat gugup ketika satu persatu peserta mulai di panggil namanya untuk sesi wawancara. Lucy meremas ujung roknya karena terlalu gugup, Juvia yang menyadari tingkah Lucy menggenggam erat tangan Lucy, dan tersenyum padanya berharap ini dapat mengurangi kegugupan Lucy.

"Kau pasti bisa Lucy-san" ucap Juvia sambil tersenyum manis.

Lucy membalas senyuman Juvia. Juvia benar dia pasti bisa, bukankah dia sudah memutuskan semuanya. Dia pasti bisa.

Tibalah saatnya Lucy yang dipanggil untuk melakukan sesi wawancara. Lucy berdiri dari duduk nya, lalu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lucy mulai melangkah dengan pasti menuju ruangan wawancara.

' Aku pasti bisa ! ' itulah pikirnya

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Lucy mengikuti pendaftaran itu. Namun masih belum ada kabar dari Juvia tetang ia diterima atau tidak. Sejak saat itu Lucy sudah tak bekerja lagi di Perustakaan Kota, jadi dia hanya menunggu rumah sementara Levy bekerja. Bagi Lucy hari-hari nya selama seminggu ini sangatlah membosankan, apalagi dia merasa tidak enak pada Juvia, Lucy merasa kalau dia sudah terlalu merepotkan Juvia.

"Lu-chan, Tadaima~" teriak Levy bersemangat yang baru pulang kerja.

"Okaeri, Levy-chan" jawab Lucy senang akhirnya Levy pulang juga, karena ia merasa sangat bosan sendirian.

"ne ne, Lu-chan ! aku tadi beli cake loh, ayo kita makan bersama" ajak Levy senang sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan cake yang ia bawa.

"ah, baiklah" jawab Lucy.

Mereka berdua pun memakan cake bersama. Tiba-tiba handphone Lucy berdering. Dengan cepat Lucy mengambil Handphone nya dan menjawap panggilan itu.

"Halo" sapa Lucy

"Lucy-san ! selamat kau diterima di perusahaan temannya Gray itu, waahh selamat ya" ucap Juvia sangat senang dari seberang sana.

Lucy sedikit terkaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Juvia. Dia apa ? di terima ? dia diterima ?

"Waahh, benarkah ? kau tidak sedang bercandakan Juvia ?" tanya Lucy senang.

"tentu saja aku tak bercanda Lucy-san, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok, aku akan mengirim alamat kantornya padamu, jaa ne" ucap Juvia lalu menutup telponnya.

"jadi, kau diterima Lu-chan ?" tanya Levy yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Lucy.

" Um" angguk Lucy pasti. Dia sangat senang dia tak menyangka diantara begitu banyak peserta dia lah yang diterima.

.

.

Yap, disinilah Lucy di depan sebuah gedung besar nan tinggi. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja disini, hari pertama bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai sekretaris. Dengan langkah mantap Lucy memasuki gedung itu, Juvia bilang kalau dia akan di tunggu seseorang di lobbi, namanya Kinana. Kata Juvia. Kinana itu adalah sepupunya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Juvia, di lobbi memang tampak seorang gadis tengah menunggu seseorang. Lucy pun menghapiri gadis itu.

"apa kau Kinana-san ?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Ah, kau pasti Lucy hearthfilia-san " ucap Kinana

"iya" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu, ikut aku Lucy-san" ajak Kinana.

Kinana dan Lucy menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas dari gedung itu. Lucy memang sangat takjub dengan gedung 24 lantai ini, tapi ia tak pernah menduga kalau dihari pertama ia langsung di ajak menuju lantai teratas.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di lantai paling atas, di lantai ini tampak tak terlalu banyak karyawan. Kinana mengajak Lucy menuju sebuah ruangan di mana telah terdapat sebuah meja kerja.

"ini adalah ruangan kerja mu Lucy-san, dan itu adalah ruangan Pimpinan Perusahaan ini" jelas Kinana pada Lucy. Lucy hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kinana.

"sebelumnya ini adalah ruangan kerja ku, namun sekarang aku telah di pindahkan ke salah satu cabang perusahaan, jadi aku harap kau dapat menjalani pekerjaan mu dengan baik" jelas Kinana lagi.

"iya aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Lucy yakin.

"oh iya, sebaiknya kau temui Pimpinan Perusahaan dan jangan lupa untuk memanggilnya 'Tuan', kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap Kinana lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Lucy merasa sangat gugup untuk memasuki ruangan itu, tapi dia harus memasuki nya. Lucy menarik nafas panjang, kemudian dengan perlahan Lucy membuka pintu itu.

Seorang pria berambut salmon tengah duduk dengan angkuh di depan meja kerjanya, seulas senyum licik terpahat di wajah sempurnanya. Mata Lucy membola besar mengetahui siapa pria berambut salmon itu.

Sebuah kesalahan besar.

Satu hal yang tak Lucy perhatikan sedikitpun maupun ia sadari. Tentang perusahaan yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya, Lucy tak mengetahui nya sama sekali. Benar-benar suatu kesalahan fatal baginya. Perusahaan temannya Gray itu adalah Dragneel Group.

.

.

To be Continue…

Hai, hai ~~

Chappy kali ini udah runa panjangin sesuai permintaan readers semua^^, gomen kalau ada typo yang terselubung *plakk XD

Please RnR yaaa minna…..


	4. Chapter 4

Hai ! Hai ! Hai ! Aruna-chan disini ! ~~ Gomen, telat Update nya hehe…hehe…:D

Aruna-chan benar-benar sangat sibukk haha XD

Cuma peringatan aja, pada chapter ini udah mulai hal-hal berbau 'mesum' nya wkwk XD yahh, walau ga parah-parah amat sih, tapi kalau yg parah sih nanti pasti ada :D tinggal ditunggu aja nanti wkwkwk XD

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Chandelier"

Fairytail ©Hiro Mashima

"Hah…hah…N-Natsu…" seorang gadis berambut silver pendek mendesah kenikmatan dalam pelukan seorang pria berambut salmon, dalam ruangan itu tampak bercecer pakaian mereka berdua.

"Hahh….Sayaang, apa kah…kau ingin lebihh ?" tanya pria berambut salmon yang bernama natsu yang tengah memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan ritme sedang.

"yaa…lebihh….berikan aku…lebih…ah….hah…" ucap gadis berambut silver tadi di sela-sela pergumulannya.

Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir Natsu. Natsu mempercepat ritme nya, sehingga teriakan-teriakan dan desahan kenikmatan memenuhi kamar hotel mewah tersebut.

"Ah…hah….hah….mpphh…." Lissanna Straus terus menerus mendesah di dalam permainan Natsu Dragneel. Bibirnya dikunci oleh Natsu yang tengah melumat nya dengan nafsu. Ranjang itu sedikit berderit akibat pergerakan dua orang diatasnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk mecapai puncak kenikmatan. Sehingga teriakan kenikmatan itu membuncah dan menggema di kamar itu. Lissana tampak masih terengah-engah, dan Natsu mencabut kejantanannya dari diri Lissana lalu melangkah memasuki kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi shower dari dalam sana.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan handuk. Ia sedikit melirik ke atas kasur dan mendapati Lissana telah tertidur disana. Natsu kemudian memakai pakaiannya satu per satu lalu meninggalkan kamar hotel itu.

Ini memang sedikit aneh bagi Natsu. Sepertinya Lissana Strauss tak cukup untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal dan bercinta. Sepertinya Natsu sudah merasa bosan bercinta dengan Lissana. Tapi memang begitulah tabiatnya, selalu saja mudah merasa bosan terhadap perempuan. Tapi Lissana Strauss lumayan bisa membuat Tuan Dragneel cukup lama bersamanya, bukan tanpa alasan, Tapi memang keduanya telah bertunangan.

.

.

Natsu tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruangan di lantai teratas. Tampilannya sangat sempurna, pakaian yang rapi, rambut yang disisir rapi untuk memberikan kesan seorang pemimipin, dan tentu saja wajah yang membuat setiap wanita rela bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

#Tokk..tok.. *pintu diketuk mksudnya :D

"masuk" ucap Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan-laporan yang sedang di bacanya.

Seorang wanita berpakaian rapi berambut purple masuk, sambil membawa beberapa berkas ditangannya.

"Tuan Dragneel, saya membawakan berkas-berkas para pelamar yang akan menggantikan posisi saya, berkas-berkas ini telah di pilih sebelumnya. Jadi saya ingin anda untuk memutuskan siapa yang pantas mengisi posisi saya nanti" ucap Kinana sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu pada Natsu.

Natsu mulai melihat berkas-berkas itu sampai matanya terhenti pada sebuah nama yang sangat menarik baginya. Lucy Heartfilia.

Tanpa melihat berkas yang lainnya, Natsu langsung memutuskan orang yang akan menggantikan posisi Kinana. Dan Kinana menyetujuinya kemudian permisi untuk kembali keruangannya.

Mata Natsu menyala-nyala, sebuah senyum licik terpampang di wajahnya. Natsu Dragneel tak akan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi di bar itu.

"Tak ku sangka, kau sendiri yang datang pada ku Lucy Heartfilia" ucap Natsu dengan nada penuh kemenangan, sambil melihat berkas yang ada ditangannya.

.

.

Lucy merasa sangat gugup untuk memasuki ruangan itu, tapi dia harus memasuki nya. Lucy menarik nafas panjang, kemudian dengan perlahan Lucy membuka pintu itu.

Seorang pria berambut salmon tengah duduk dengan angkuh di depan meja kerjanya, seulas senyum licik terpahat di wajah sempurnanya. Mata Lucy membola besar mengetahui siapa pria berambut salmon itu.

Natsu Dragneel.

Pria kurang ajar saat di bar waktu itu. Pria yang ingin membeli nya, lebih tepat tubuhnya. Lucy sangat ingin marah padanya, namun Lucy masih memiliki akal sehat. Ini kantor nya Si Dragneel, jika berani membuat masalah disini berarti sama saja menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah, walaupun setelah mengetahui bahwa pimpinan perusahaan nya adalah Natsu Dragneel. Tetap saja dia tidak ingin menyusahkan Levy, dan bergantung terus padanya.

Ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan pendapatan cukup. Dan disinilah dia, dia harus menyampingkan keinginan untuk kabur, dan harus menghadapi Tuan Dragneel ini. Dia harus memberanikan diri.

"Permisi Tuan, perkenalkan saya Lucy Heartfilia, sekretaris anda yang baru" ucap Lucy sopan.

"Oh, Lucy Hearthfilia ? sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ucap Natsu dengan nada angkuh, sambil beranjak dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke arah Lucy.

"Eh ?" Lucy sedikit gugup saat Natsu mulai mendekatinya. Lucy tahu kalau pria ini berbahaya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau gadis di bar itu kan ? yang menumpakan minuman pada ku" ucap Natsu dengan seringai jahat.

"Ah, itu. Aku…" Lucy semakin gugup apalagi pria ini mengungkit kejadian di bar waktu itu.

"sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lagi pula itu sudah cukup lama" ucap pria itu menyadari kegugupan Lucy. Lucy sedikit bernapas lega karena nya.

"hari ini, hari pertama mu bekerja ya ? saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik Heartfilia-san" ucap Natsu

"y-ya, saya harap juga begitu Tuan" ucap Lucy gugup, lalu permisi untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Lucy menarik nafas panjang setelah keluar dari ruangan Natsu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Pria itu sangat berbahaya, bahkan Lucy tak mampu menatap matanya. Ia harus berhati-hati pada pria itu. Dan ia harus bisa bertahan untuk bekerja disini.

Lucy memulai hari pertamanya bekerja dengan cukup baik, namun tentu saja dengan adanya gangguan dari pimpinan nya, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu selalu menyuruh Lucy untuk melakukan ini dan itu, meminta untuk mengambil ini dan itu. Yang membuat Lucy kerepotan, sangat malahan. Namun menyiksa adalah hobi Tuan Dragneel ini.

Baru saja gadis bersurai pirang itu di suruh menemui Kepala Cabang Perusahaan di lantai pertama, lalu meminta laporan yang diminta Natsu pada bagian Marketing. Dan harus kembali ke ruangannya Natsu dengan cepat. Natsu bukanlah tipe orang yang mentolerir keterlambatan. Tenaga Lucy benar-benar terkuras ia tidak tahu kalau bekerja di sebuah perusahaan akan selelah ini.

Lucy memijit kakinya yang pegal karena bolak-balik dari lantai ke lantai karena permintaan Pimpinannya yang merepotkan itu. Padahal ini baru hari pertama nya, tapi malah sangat di sibukkan dengan hal ini dan itu. Sepertinya Natsu Dragneel benar-benar ingin membuatnya sengsara.

Lucy telah menyelesaikan laporannya berhubung ini telah memasuki jam pulang kerja. Lucy mengemasi meja nya, lalu beranjak menuju ruangan Pimpinan nya yang merepotkan itu sambil membawa berkas laporan yang harus ia berikan.

"Permisi Tuan, saya telah menyelesaikan laporannya" ucap Lucy sopan sambil meletakkan laporan nya di atas meja kerja Natsu.

"Hm, kerja mu cukup bagus" ucap Natsu sambil menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, dan berdiri menghampiri Lucy.

"Namun, apakah kau juga cukup bagus di ranjang manis ?" tanya Natsu dengan nada menggoda seraya menyentuh dagu Lucy dengan tangannya.

Lucy terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan Natsu, dan juga dengan tangannya yang seenaknya menyentuh dagu Lucy. Lucy melangkah mundur namun Natsu terus mendekatinya. Sampai tubuh Lucy manabrak dinding dan tak bisa mundur lagi. Natsu menyeringai licik saat melihat targetnya ketakutan.

"T-tuan Dragneel, a-apa yang ingin anda lakukan ?" tanya Lucy takut karena Natsu terus mendekatinya.

"Menurut mu apa ?" tanya Natsu menyeringai, tangannya telah memeluk pinggang Lucy, Natsu mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Lucy sehingga tubuhnya menindih tubuh Lucy.

"T-tuan, a-anda tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti i-ini" ucap Lucy benar-benar ketakutan.

Natsu meletakkan tangannya di wajah Lucy lalu mengelus nya lembut.

"akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku Lucy" ucap Natsu lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Lucy.

Lucy terperanjat akan hal itu, Lucy mencengkram bahu Natsu dan memukul-mukul nya berharap lelaki itu akan melepaskan ciumannya. Namun tidak seperti yang di harapkan Lucy pria itu malah terus mencium bibirnya.

Natsu mengerang saat merasakan bibir Lucy, begitu lembut, hangat, dan manis. Natsu mulai melumat bibir Lucy penuh nafsu, lalu menggigit bibir bawah Lucy sehingga Lucy mengerang dan mulutnya terbuka, dengan cepat Natsu memasukan lidah kedalam mulut Lucy dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Lucy. Natsu memainkan lidahnya dengan penuh nafsu walaupun Lucy tak membalas aksinya sama sekali.

Natsu benar-benar mengerang kenikmatan dalam ciumannya. Padahal ini hanya sebuah ciuman namun dia telah terbakar oleh nafsu seperti ini. Gadis ini benar-benar luar biasa itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh Natsu. Natsu mempererat pelukannya, membuat Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang megeras dibawah sana. Lucy yang mengerti hal itu, dengan cepat memukul pundak Natsu dengan keras.

Merasa telah kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Natsu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Lucy. Keduanya sama-sama kehabisan nafas, dan terengah-engah. Bibir Lucy tampak memerah karena perbuatan Natsu.

Natsu memandangi Lucy, bibirnya bengkak, wajah nya memerah, nafasnya naik turun. Lucy harus menjadi miliknya itulah pikir Natsu. Namun Natsu terkesiap saat melihat butiran bening mengalir dari mata Lucy, gadis itu menangis.

Lucy berlari meninggalkan ruangan Natsu, meninggalkan Natsu yang hanya menatap Lucy membanting pintu ruangannya. Lucy menyambar tas nya yang ada di atas meja kerja. Lalu berlari menuju lift dan dengan gusar memencet tombol lantai pertama.

Lucy benar-benar tak menyangka. Padahal itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, malah di ambil oleh pria brengsek itu. Pria itu benar-benar brengsek. Dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya. Kilatan kebencian tergambar jelas di mata karamelnya.

.

.

Natsu meminum anggurnya dengan perasaan kesal. Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat panas setelah berciuman dengan Lucy tadi. Nafsu nya benar-benar naik namun perempuan itu malah pergi. Dengan perasaan kesal Natsu melangkah ke kamar mandi berharap air dingin dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Saat Natsu sedang menikmati tiap tetesan air dingin yang keluar dari shower. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang, dan ia juga merasakan payudara seseorang yang bergesekan dengan punggungnya. Ia tahu siapa orang itu, tanpa membalikkan badan pun Natsu tahu bahwa orang itu tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Seseorang yang tahu sandi apartemennya selain dia, tentu saja Lissana Strauss.

"Natsuu~" ucap Lissana manja sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Natsu, sehingga tubuhnya semakin menempel pada punggung Natsu.

"Apa" jawab Natsu datar.

"Ayolah, kau pasti tahu apa maksud ku" ucap Lissana menggoda.

Natsu membalikkan badannya, lalu melumat bibir Lissana. Yang membuat bibir orang yang dilumat itu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Namun permainan lumatan bibir itu tak berlangsung lama maupun berlanjut ke aksi berikutnya. Karena Natsu menghentikan permainannya, Natsu mematikan shower lalu mengambil handuknya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Lissana yang terdiam.

Natsu telah memakai pakaiannya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dilihatnya Lissana berdiri di sampingnya dengan mengenakan handuk. Lissana menunjukkan wajah cemberut dan kesal nya. Natsu yang mengerti menjawab maksud ekspresi Lissana itu.

"aku sedang tak ingin melakukannya, Lissana. Lebih baik kau pulang" ucap Natsu sambil membelakangi Lissana.

Lissana benar-benar marah sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen Natsu. Berani-beraninya Natsu menolak ajakan Lissana Strauss. Lissana terus mengumpat dalam hati.

Selepas perginya Lissana, Natsu menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mengingat kejadian dikantor tadi. Betapa hangat dan lembutnya bibir Lucy. Natsu menyeringai mengingat hal itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus menjadikan Lucy Hearthfilia miliknya.

Harus.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Buahahaha XD kok panas yah ? author perlu kipas, kipas mana kipas ? Fuhh…

Apalagi bagian kamar mandi, Beuhh, author bisa mimisan wkwkwk XD maafkan diriku Lissana membuat mu memerankan hal seperti ini *sujud ampun XD

NaLu Foreverr Yeaahh ! :D

Midorisora Miho : wkwkwk, aku tau kmu siapa !*bangga. Yah, makasih udah baca cerita yang ku paksa kamu buat baca trus nge-review nya. haha :D tapi kalau untuk chappy ini jangan baca deh ! soalny anak dibawah umur dilarang baca wakakak~~ *Peace Eonni Miho nyang Kyeopta

Chiifa : wahhhh, aku sayang bgt ama kmu Chii-chan. Kmu jga salah satu korban paksaan saya HahahaXD but thanks buat review-an nya, yah walaupun dikit kaku sih~~

Saysay : maksih udah review yah J aku juga ga ngerti si Natsu jahat apa enggak kita liat aja nanti hehe :D jngan lupa buat nunggu chappy selanjutnya jga yaa… hehe XD

Jia Fulldragneel : thanks Jia-san, update kilat ? author perlu perjuangan untuk permintaan yg satu itu XD

Kiraito : Thanks Kiraito ! whooaahh, that's really is serious problem XD but the chappy 4 is already update ! ye~ye~ye jangan lupa review lgi yaa~~

Lissliane : iyaaa, aku juga suka Natsu yg angkuh kayak gtu, rasanya gimanaa gtu wkwkw, but thanks for review.

Luna d' : lemon nya ? nanti kita akan menemukan nya dimana-mana XD author juga mimisan haha XD soal Natsu yang pernah melakukan 'itu' atau enggak nya pasti bakal ketahuan di chappy ini :D terima kasih banyak juga udah nge-review cerita Author Luna-chan~~~

De-chan :iyaaaaa~~~ Author pikir juga begitu kalau Natsu kerenn bangeett. Author suka bgt buat karakter Natsu kyak gini hehe XD eh ? siapa yah yg bakaarr ? haha keep reading aja *plakk*jawaban macam apa itu ?*

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah Review cerita Author ini, mungkin ga semua review bisa Author bales, Gomen.

Tapi Author tetap mengharapkan Review, Fav maupun Follow dari Readers semua, karena semakin banyak Review Auhtor bakalan semangat lanjutin ceritanya Yeaahh ! XD

Jaa Ne !


	5. Chapter 5

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Chandelier"

Fairytail © Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, Typo

Well, Lucy tetap melangkahkan kaki nya menuju gedung besar itu, dengan mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan kejadian kemarin sore di ruangan Bos nya. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk, walaupun wajah nya kusut dia tetap mengusahakan untuk tersenyum pada karyawan lainnya. Yah, dia ingat dia punya banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan, dia mempunyai serentetan jadwal yang sangat padat untuk Bos Sialan nya itu.

Baru satu bulan ia bekerja dan tentu saja gajinya masih belum cukup untuk menyewa sebuah rumah maupun apartemen kecil, dia harus bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Dan dia hanya perlu menghindar dari Bos nya itu ketika dia mulai melakukan hal macam-macam pada dirinya.

Lucy menghela nafas sebelum memasuki Ruangan Pimpinan Dragneel Group itu, dia harus menjadi wanita yang kuat. Dia harus bisa menghadapi Bos nya ini, Harus. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, dengan pasti Lucy memasuki ruangan Bos nya itu sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang diperlukan Bos nya untuk rapat penting sebentar lagi.

"Permisi Tuan. Rapat anda akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, dan saya telah menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang anda perlukan nanti." Lucy meletakkan berkas-berkas itu diatas meja Bos nya, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu sedikit melirik Lucy, ia tahu perempuan itu sangat gugup dan mencoba untuk terlihat tenang. Penyebabnya? tentu saja kejadian kemarin sore. Well, Natsu akui kalau dia terlalu berlebihan kemarin.

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kemarin sore…." Natsu menghentikan ucapnnya sebentar, lalu menatap lurus ke mata Lucy. Lucy menelan ludahnya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Natsu.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Natsu dengan sedikit nada penyesalan yang dibuat-buat.

Lucy sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan maaf yang keluar dari mulut seorang Natsu Dragneel, kepada seorang sekretaris sepertinya.

"Kemarin aku sedikit kelewatan padamu, maafkan aku. Akhir-akhir ini teman tidur ku sulit untuk kuhubungi," Ucap natsu dengan tenang.

Lucy tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Bos nya ini mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan begitu santai dikantor. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat dia itu Natsu Dragneel, jadi bisa saja.

"Tak apa, saya mengerti Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Lucy benar-benar ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan itu. Walaupun sebelumnya dia telah menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengahadapi Natsu, namun semua keyakinan itu hilang saat dia berhadapan dengan nya.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Ya, Tuan." Lucy menghentikan langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau sudah mengurus jadwal ku untuk besok?" Natsu mulai membuka berkas yang dibawakan Lucy tadi.

"Sudah, Tuan," Jawab Lucy sopan.

"Atur ulang jadwal ku, aku butuh waktu dua jam di siang hari," Ujar Natsu sambil menutup berkas yang sepertinya telah ia pelajari isinya.

"Eh? Tapi Tuan—" Lucy mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa disiang hari itu, Bos nya ini punya pertemuan penting dengan investor asing. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatur ulang jadwal nya.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun," Ucap Natsu tegas, yang cukup membuat Lucy takut kalau ia tidak melaksanakan perintah itu.

"B-baik Tuan." Lucy benar-benar gugup akan Bos nya ini. Lucy pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang Bos nya, bahwa sekali Tuan Besar di perusahaan nya ini memerintah maka apapun itu harus dilakukan, jika tidak maka terimalah konsekuensi nya. Natsu Dragneel dikenal sebagai pria kejam yang tidak punya hati.

"Malam nanti aku diundang untuk acara pesta salah satu relasi bisnis ku, dan kau akan datang bersama ku." Natsu menatap Lucy tajam.

"A-apa? T-tapi Tuan saya—" Lucy benar-benar kaget akan perkataan Natsu, buat apa Natsu mengajaknya menghadiri acara pesta salah satu relasi bisnis nya itu? Dia kan hanya seorang sekretaris, dan lagipula kenapa Bos nya ini tidak mengajak kekasihnya Lissana Strauss?.

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun." Natsu masih menatap Lucy dengan tajam. Yang mau tidak mau Lucy mengiyakan ajakan Bos nya itu.

.

.

Saat ini Lucy sedang menemani Pemimpin Dragneel Group itu meeting dengan salah satu relasi bisnisnya, Sabertooth Corp. yang dipimpin oleh Sting Eucliff.

"Aku harap hubungan kita ini akan saling menguntungkan kedepannya." Sting menjabat tangan Natsu. Kedua Pimpinan muda itu telah selesai membicarakan tentang perencanaan yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua perusahaan mereka.

"Hm. Aku harap juga begitu," Jawab natsu dingin. Sting sudah tahu hal itu, relasi bisnis nya yang satu ini memang terkenal dingin dan kejam. Namun bekerja sama dengannya sangat lah menguntungkan.

Sting melirik Lucy yang berdiri di samping Natsu. Cantik, itulah yang terlintas di otaknya. Mata karamel nya itu entah kenapa rasanya begitu menarik bagi Sting. Sting sedikit meringis saat menatap Natsu lagi, Pria ini kaya, tampan, berkuasa bahkan dia punya sekretaris secantik ini. Dragneel sepertinya memang diciptakan untuk sempurna.

Meeting Natsu telah selesai bertepatan dengan istirahat makan siang. Natsu memutuskan untuk kembali keruangannya, karena ada bebapa hal yang harus dilakukan. Sedangkan Lucy sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju café perusahaan karena perutnya sangat lapar.

Lagi pula Bos nya itu punya urusan siang ini, dan pekerjaan yang harus Lucy selesaikan pun tidak terlalu banyak, Jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai nanti di café. Lucy ingin bertanya Bos nya itu hendak kemana, bukannya dia ingin tahu hanya saja untuk jaga-jaga jika nanti ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Pemimpin Dragneel Group itu. Namun Bos nya itu tak memberikan jawaban, dia hanya menyuruh Lucy untuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang di perlukan untuk meeting dengan investor asing nanti.

Saat ingin memasuki lift menuju lantai bawah, Lucy bertemu dengan Sting Eucliffe yang baru saja selesai melakukan meeting dengan Natsu tadi. Lucy menyapa Sting dengan sopan, lalu melangkah memasuki lift begitu juga dengan Sting.

"Kau sekretarisnya Natsu Dragneel, kan?" Tanya Sting memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya, Tuan Eucliffe," jawab Lucy sopan.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, panggil saja aku Sting," ujar Sting dengan senyuman tampannya. Jujur dia merasa sangat tertarik dengan gadis ini, kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sting tidak percaya awalnya, namun sekarang berbeda.

"Aku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy memperkenalkan dirinya yang disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sting terpaku sejenak melihat senyuman gadis pirang itu. Holy Mavis, sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta.

"Hei, Apa kita bisa berteman?" Sting mencoba mengajak Lucy untuk lebih dekat, seperti berteman.

"Umm, baiklah. Asalkan kau pria yang baik." Lucy terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Tentu. Aku ini pria yang baik, aku akan mentraktir mu makan sepuasnya." Ujar Sting bersemangat.

"Makan sepuasnya? Terdengar menyenangkan bagi mu," Ucap Lucy sambil menahan tawa melihat Sting yang bersemangat saat mengatakan bagian 'makan sepuasnya'.

"Em….Kurasa begitu. Sepertinya kau orang yang menyenangkan Lucy." Sting benar-benar merasa senang berbicara seperti ini dengan Lucy.

Yahh walupun dia bisa dibilang playboy, namun baru kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang beda di hatinya saat bertemu gadis pirang ini. Mata karamel nya itu begitu memabukkan bagi Sting.

"Umm, apakah kau akan makan siang?" tanya Sting.

"Ya, kurasa aku akan makan di café yang berada di lantai bawah," Ujar Lucy

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir mu, anggap saja ini awal dari pertemanan kita. Bagaimana?" Menurut Sting langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengajak perempuan di depannya ini makan bersama.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Lucy bertanya dengan ragu.

"Maksud mu apa nanti kita akan digossipkan 'Seorang Pimpinan Sabertooth Corp. mengencani sekretaris Dragneel Group', begitu?" Sting menahan tawanya saat mengucapkan kalimatnya sendiri. Namun itu benar, itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang membuat gossip seperti itu. Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya Lucy," Ujar Sting mencoba untuk membuat Lucy sedikit tenang.

"Um, Baiklah." Lucy akhirnya menerima ajakan Sting untuk makan siang bersamanya.

Lucy dan Sting benar-benar terlihat dekat sekarang, mungkin karena Sting bukanlah tipikal Bos yang dingin melainkan seseorang yang hangat dan di penuhi tawa. Dia tau bagaimana mencari bahan obrolan sehingga gadis pirang itu sering tertawa lepas. Ternyata Sting benar-benar pria yang baik.

Saat Lucy sedang meminum Milkshake-nya, mata nya tak sengaja melihat ke luar jendela dimana di sana Natsu Dragneel sedang berjalan menuju parkiran. Lucy bertanya-tanya mau kemana pria itu, karena akhir-akhir ini Bos nya itu tak seperti biasanya,

Biasanya Bos nya akan memandangi nya tajam seolah akan menerkamnya saat ia memberikan beberapa laporan. Namun akhir-akhir ini tak ada lagi tatapan tajam itu, tampak nya Bos nya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tunggu. Kenapa ia terus memikirkan Natsu Dragneel yang dingin itu?

.

.

Seorang pria berambut aneh dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangannya berjalan dengan tenang di antara batu-batu nisan dengan bermacam ukiran nama di atasnya. Pria itu menuju dua buah batu yang bersebelahan dengan ukiran nama yang indah di atasnya.

Igneel Dragneel.

Grandine Dragneel.

"Hai Bu, bagaimana kabar mu?" Pria itu Natsu Dragneel, menyentuh batu nisan Grandine Dragneel dengan lembut. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Lihatlah. Aku membawakan bunga favorite mu, Mawar Putih. Apa Ibu senang?" Natsu meletakkan bunga itu di makam Ibu nya.

"Hai Ayah, Perusahaan mu baik-baik saja di tanganku, mungkin lebih baik. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan." Sebuah senyum yang tak dapat diartikan terukir di wajah Natsu.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan orangnya," Gumam Natsu pelan. Kemudian pria itu beranjak dari sana, dan pergi dari pemakaman tersebut.

.

.

Dengan gusar seorang gadis berambut pirang melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah kali ketiga dia melakukan hal itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menerima ajakan dari Bosnya itu. Padahal dia telah berusaha untuk tidak terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya, cukup sebatas pekerjaan saja. Apalagi Bos nya itu telah mencuri ciuman pertama nya. Natsu Dragneel memang harus ia hindari, pria itu terlalu berbahaya.

Kenyataannya, walaupun gadis pirang bernama Lucy ini telah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk kuat di depan Natsu, tatapan tajam pria itu selalu bisa meruntuhkan pertahanannya sehingga menjadi wanita yang penakut dan gugup ketika berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Tapi dengan menerima ajakan Natsu kemarin sama saja dengan memasuki zona bahaya serigala yang sedang kelaparan. Ia terlanjur mengiyakan ajakan Bos nya itu, ia ketakutan saat Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam, dengan terpaksa Lucy menerima ajakan tersebut. Dia tak punya kesempatan untuk menolak maupun memberikan alasan untuk tidak pergi. Dia tidak mau dipecat, sudah cukup ia merepotkan Levy. Ia harus segera punya uang dan menyewa apartemen baru untuk dirinya tinggali.

Bosnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menunggu di tempat yang telah dijanjikan, dan tidak boleh terlambat. Tapi lihat siapa yang terlambat sekarang? Lucy telah menunggu di sini selama 15 menit, dan Bos nya itu belum datang juga.

Lucy mengumpat dalam hati karena keterlambatan Bos nya itu. Bukan karena ia sangat ingin menghadiri pesta itu, namun ia paling tidak suka menunggu.

Sebuah mobil Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse berhenti di depannya. Membuat Lucy tertegun sejenak melihat mobil tersebut. Salah satu kaca jendela mobil itu turun dan memperlihatkan seorang pria yang berambut salmon duduk di belakang setir mobil tersebut.

"Oi, masuklah," titah pria itu, Natsu Dragneel. Seolah tanpa rasa bersalah terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Dengan gugup Lucy memasuki mobil Bos nya itu. Lucy juga pernah mendengar gossip para staff lainnya tentang kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Natsu Dragneel. Yang Lucy tahu, Natsu Dragneel sangat menyukai mobil. Menurut gossip dari para staff, Natsu mempunyai hobi mengoleksi mobil mahal, banyak sekali mobil mahal yang dikoleksinya.

Lucy duduk dengan gugup di dalam mobil itu, dan Natsu sangat menyadari kegugupan Lucy itu.

"Santai saja, ini hanya mobil bukan pesawat jet." Walaupun intinya dia ingin membuat Lucy tidak terlalu gugup, tapi tetap saja Natsu mengucapkan nya dengan nada datar.

Natsu mulai mengemudikan mobil itu, kalau di pikir-pikir ini kali pertama Lucy naik mobil dengan seorang laki-laki, Berdua. Tidak, pria ini sangat berbahaya dia harus tetap mengetatkan penjagaannya.

Lucy menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada nya, seolah sedang melindungi dada nya dengan wajah tegang namun sangat gugup. Natsu yang melihat tingkah Lucy mendengus pelan.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyentuh mu di dalam mobil?" Natsu tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan, walaupun dia merassa sedikit geli akan tingkah Lucy padanya.

"Y-ya Eh? Maksud saya T-tidak…" Lucy sedikit terkejut akan ucapan Natsu itu, sepertinya Natsu sedang membaca pikiran nya.

"Kau terlalu formal. Kita tidak sedang di kantor sekarang, cukup Natsu saja kalau di luar kantor" Ucap Natsu tanpa melihat ke arah Lucy. Lucy hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia boleh memanggil orang yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya ini dengan nama nya saja, tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Kita akan menghadiri pesta Fairytail Corp. yang dipimpin oleh Makarov Dreyar. Dia salah satu relasi bisnis ku yang sangat penting, kakek tua itu benar-benar lihai dalam berbisnis," Jelas Natsu.

Lucy hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan Natsu. Sebenarnya Lucy ingin sekali bertanya sesuatu pada Natsu, tapi dia merasa takut untuk bertanya. Tapi dia benar-benar sangat ingin menanyakan nya, akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"T-tuan kena—" belum sempat Lucy menyelesikan kalimatnya, Natsu telah memotongnya.

"Natsu," Ucap Natsu tegas.

"Um….N-Natsu kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan…um….tunangan mu Lissana Strauss?" Akhirnya kali ini Lucy bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Natsu melirik sebentar Lucy.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah biasa seorang Natsu Dragneel bersama wanita lain? Apalagi dengan wanita yang cantik dan sexy seperti mu, Lissana bisa ku campakkan dengan mudah," Ujar Pria itu dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Lucy memerah mendengar ucapan Natsu, dia memang harus berhati-hati dengan si pinkish sialan ini.

"J-jangan berbuat yang macam-macam pada ku." Lucy berseru cemas.

"Tidak akan, lebih tepatnya belum." Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah Butik mewah.

Michelle Boutique.

Astaga, bahkan ia tak pernah bermimpi akan menjajakkan kakinya di Butik paling terkenal Se-Fiore ini. Hanya orang-orang kaya yang benar-benar kaya bisa berbelanja di sini. Lucy mematung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka di depan bangunan itu.

Natsu mengajak nya masuk kedalam dan langsung dikenalkan pada Michelle pemilik butik itu. Natsu menyuruh Michelle untuk membuat Lucy tampil cantik untuk acara pesta yang akan mereka datangi. Dengan senang hati Michelle melaksanakannya, mengingat jarang sekali pria itu membawa seorang wanita ke butiknya. Dan Michelle pikir wanita yang satu ini pastilah special.

Dan semuanya entah kenapa berlangsung dengan sangat cepat bagi Lucy. Lihatlah dirinya sekarang, tampil cantik dengan Velvet Dress berwarna merah hati yang membalut tubuhnya. Dress ini membuat nya tampak semakin sexy, ditambah dengan belahan di paha kirinya. Rambut pirang nya di gulung ke atas dengan menyisakan ujung-ujung nya. Membuat Natsu tersenyum puas, sedangkan Lucy menatap dirinya sendiri tak percaya pada cermin di depannya.

"Berbaliklah, aku ingin melihat mu lebih jelas." Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan menghadap Natsu. Michelle tersenyum senang melihat Lucy yang begitu cantik.

Dengan gugup Lucy menatap mata Natsu.

"Bagus, kau kelihatan sangat cantik. Kau melakukan pekerjaan mu dengan benar Michelle." Natsu melirik Michelle yang masih mengagumi kecantikan Lucy.

"Tentu saja." Michelle menjawab Natsu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Lucy.

Lucy baru menyadari bahwa Natsu juga sudah siap dengan setelan tuxedo nya, yang membuat dia kelihatan semakin tampan. Wajah Lucy memerah menyadari dia tengah mengagumi pria kurang ajar yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

Mereka meninggalkan Butik Michelle lalu Natsu segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju lokasi pesta. Natsu memakirkan mobilnya, sebelum Lucy membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, Natsu telah membukakannya. Lucy sedikit bersusah payah berdiri karena high heels yang di pakainya.

"Well Lucy, Lets go to the party." Natsu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas Lucy meraih tangan Natsu.

.

.

Sebenernya masih pengen lanjut, tapi ini udah panjang. Jadi lanjutnya di chapter depan aja. Author sendiri udah ga sabar buat update di chappy berikutnya *Lah? Haha XD

Author sendiri sangat penasaran apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua kedepannya XD

Gomen kalau ada Typo :3

Readers yang baik adalah readers yang menghargai karya Authornya dengan mereview.

Salam Hangat,

Arunasachi


	6. Chapter 6

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Chandelier"

Fairytail © Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, Typos

Gadis bermanik karamel itu sejak tadi terus merasa risih di antara begitu banyak tamu penting. Beberapa orang terkenal yang sering keluar di koran maupun majalah bisnis ada di sini, pesta nya pun sangat mewah membuat Lucy merasa tak pantas berada di sini. Dan ditambah lagi tangannya yang sedari tadi terkait di lengan Natsu, entah mengapa membuat jantung Lucy berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Natsu memaksanya untuk mengaitkan tangannya di lengan nya, sebenarnya Lucy menolak namun pria itu terus memaksa dan akhirnya Lucy tak mampu lagi membantah perkataan Bos nya itu.

Hal itu membuat semua perempuan-perempuan yang sepertinya mengincar Tuan Besar Dragneel terus menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju Keluarga Fernandes yang merupakan tuan rumah, semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

'Natsu Dragneel menggandeng wanita lain ke pesta Fernandes Corp, dimanakah tunangannya?'.

Itu mungkin akan menjadi topik hangat di berbagai media esok harinya. Namun sepertinya Natsu tak mempedulikannya, tapi Lucy begitu gugup menerima pandangan-pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan itu, tanpa ia sadari tangannya meremas lengan Natsu, Natsu yang menyadari hal itu dengan pelan menyentuh tangan lembut Lucy yang berada di lengannya dan sedikit mengusap-usapnya.

Lucy merasa sedikit tenang karena usapan itu, ia memandangi Natsu yang memandang lurus kedepan. Di sana Erza Fernandes dan Jellal Fernandes menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Natsu.

"Siapa lagi yang kau bawa, Natsu?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut scarlet, Erza.

"Kau seperti tak mengenal ku saja Erza?" Jawab Natsu dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Setidaknya dia datang membawa pasangannya Erza," Ujar Pria tampan berambut biru dengan tato di mata kanannya, Jelal.

"Ya, dan ku pikir sepertinya dia wanita yang baik." Erza tersenyum lembut ke arah Lucy. Mau tak mau Lucy juga membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Yap, bayangkan saja sekarang Erza Fernandes pemilik toko kue terkenal di dunia ini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja. Baiklah, perkenalkan dia Lucy Heartfilia kekasih baru ku," Ucap Natsu memperkenalkan Lucy pada Erza dan Jelal.

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Natsu membuat Lucy tercengang. Kekasih Baru? Apa-apaan itu? Apa manusia salmon ini ingin ditampar?

Namun Erza menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan ucapan selamat. Membuat Lucy tak enak hati kalau marah-marah di pesta nya Erza.

Natsu sedang bicara dengan relasi-relasi bisnis nya yang juga hadir di pesta ini, Lucy memilih untuk mencoba beberapa makanan yang disediakan.

Lucy memegang segelas minuman anggur ditangannya, ini gelas nya yang kedua. Entah apa yang merasuki Lucy sehingga ia sangat ingin minum anggur itu lagi, tapi pikiran nya terus berkecamuk. Lucy masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Natsu tentang 'Kekasih baru' itu, bukankan Natsu sudah bertunangan dengan Lisanna Strauss? Dan kenapa Erza dan Jelal terlihat santai saja saat Natsu berkata seperti itu? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau Natsu sudah bertunangan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Ah, Sudahlah.

Lucy meneguk habis anggur itu, tampak Natsu tengah memperhatikan apa yang sedang Lucy lakukan dari jauh, dan sebuah senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya. Natsu melangkah mendekati Lucy.

"Apa kau sudah puas minumnya Nona?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Membuat Lucy terlonjak kaget hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"T-Tuan…." Ucap Lucy gugup.

"Panggil aku Natsu," Ucap Natsu tegas.

"Ah, Lupakan. Ayo kita pergi." Natsu meraih tangan Lucy, lalu menariknya meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

"T-tapi N-Natsu, pesta nya belum selesai," Ujar Lucy.

"Tenang saja. Erza tak akan marah," Jawab Natsu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya di parkiran.

Natsu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Lucy, dengan sopan Lucy menaiki mobil mewah Natsu. Namun saat ia akan masuk tubuhnya oleng, dengan sigap Natsu menangkap tubuh Lucy sebelum terbentur dengan sisi mobilnya.

Natsu memperhatikan wajah Lucy yang telah memerah dan mata Lucy pun tampaknya mulai sayu. Natsu tersenyum licik.

'Obatnya bekerja' Batin Natsu.

Natsu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju sebuah hotel berbintang. Natsu menggendong Lucy ala bridal style menuju kamar yang telah disiapkannya. Natsu memasuki lift menuju lantai dimana kamar yang dipesannya berada, mata Lucy semakin sayu di dalam gendongan Natsu, Lucy meraih dasi Natsu dan menatap Natsu memohon. Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Lucy.

Dihempaskannya tubuh Lucy oleh Natsu di atas tempat tidur king size yang empuk itu. Wajah Lucy benar-benar memerah, dada nya naik-turun, nafasnya memburu dan matanya sayu.

Natsu melepas nya lalu memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan Lucy yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Lucy turun dari tempat tidur lalu membuka high heel nya. Terdengar bunyi shower dari dalam kamar mandi itu, sepertinya pria itu sedang mandi.

Tubuhnya terasa panas, keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Lucy menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur berharap ia akan membaik dengan sedikit istirahat, namun tak seperti harapannya tubuhnya tetap panas, Lucy menggeliat tak nyaman di atas kasur itu.

Natsu yang baru saja selesai mandi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan jubah mandi berwarna gelap. Rambutnya yang biasa disisir rapi ke belakang sekarang berbentuk spike membuat dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan gaya rambut seperti itu.

Natsu melirik Lucy yang mengerang kesakitan di atas ranjang. Seperti tak peduli Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa di sudut kamar dengan dua botol anggur dan dua wine glass di atas meja disamping nya.

Natsu membuka satu botol anggur itu lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, dengan santai Natsu duduk di sofa sambil meminum anggurnya, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Lucy di sana.

Lucy terduduk sambil meremas sprei ranjang itu, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan panas ini, rasanya seperti terbakar. Lucy terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke arah Natsu, Lucy tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, kenapa ia berjalan ke arah Natsu, dan kenapa ia sangat ingin pria itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"N-Natsu….a-aku…." Ucap Lucy, namun tubuhnya oleng sehingga membuat ia tersungkur tepat di hadapan Natsu. Natsu menyeringai melihat Lucy.

"Nat…..su….tolong a-aku….panas…" Ucap Lucy memohon sambil memegangi kaki Natsu.

"Panas?" Natsu meletakkan gelas anggurnya, lalu mulai memperhatikan gadis itu.

"T-tolong aku N-natsu…." Ucap Lucy dengan susah payah.

"Jika aku menolong mu, kau akan semakin membenciku." Natsu berkata angkuh diiringi seringaian licik itu.

"N-Natsu ku mohon…."

Satu kata itu yang ditunggu Natsu, dengan cepat ia bawa Lucy kembali ke atas ranjang. Dengan pelan Natsu menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian Lucy, sehingga tubuh gadis pirang itu tanpa dibalut sehelai benang pun.

"Indah…." Ucap Natsu dengan senyuman kepuasan di wajahnya.

Dada Lucy naik turun karena nafasnya yang memburu, tubuhnya menggeliat ingin dipuaskan. Mata karamel itu tak sejernih biasanya, mata itu sayu dengan rona merah dipipinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi Natsu Dragneel walaupun ia sudah sering melihat tubuh seorang wanita namun yang satu ini terasa berbeda baginya.

Natsu menanggalkan jubah mandinya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Memperlihatkan dada bidang dan otot-otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna di tubuhnya.

Natsu mengusap bibir Lucy pelan dengan jarinya, kemudian mulai menjilat bibir manis itu mengecap rasa nya, dari jilatan berubah menjadi ciuman lembut yang memabukkan. Pikiran Lucy kosong, tubuhnya terasa melayang karena ciuman lembut yang Natsu lakukan.

Natsu mengerang di sela-sela ciumannya, dan di detik kemudian ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman liar penuh nafsu dan panas. Lucy mulai membalas ciuman Natsu itu sehingga semakin membuat Natsu terbakar gairah.

Natsu menggigit bibir Lucy sehingga Lucy sedikit membuka mulutnya, Natsu tak membuang kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Lucy. Lidah Natsu bermain dengan panas di dalam mulut Lucy, mengecap setiap jengkal mulut Lucy, mengabsen gigi Lucy satu per satu, merasakannya, memperdalam ciuman nya hingga menjadi sangat intim, membuat tetesan saliva mengalir dari mulut mereka yang bertautan.

Natsu melepas ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas, Natsu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Lucy dengan jelas. Gadis pirang itu tampak begitu cantik dan menggoda bagi Natsu.

Natsu mulai menggigit telinga Lucy, membuat Lucy mendesah karena itu cukup sensitif baginya. Natsu menjilatnya dan menggigitnya lagi, perlahan Natsu mulai menjejali leher Lucy, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Satu, dua, tiga bahkan lebih, leher Lucy pun telah dipenuhi oleh kissmark yang dibuat Natsu.

Tangan Natsu mulai menyentuh kedua dada Lucy, menyentuhnya lembut, dan mulai meremasnya dengan pelan, membuat sang pemilik mendesah akan sentuhan itu. Natsu mulai mempermainkan nipple Lucy, memelintirnya pelan, dan menghisapnya layaknya bayi. Tak lupa Natsu mebubuhkan tanda kissmark nya di dada dan Perut Lucy.

Lucy merasa sudah gila, saat ini ia sedang melakukan hal yang tak senonoh dengan Bos nya itu. Padahal ia bukanlah perempuan murahan, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa sangat menginginkan Bosnya itu, dari mana asal keinginan itu? Lucy sangat ingit tangan pria it uterus menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit ditubuhnya.

Natsu mulai membuka paha Lucy, mengagumi sesuatu yang terpampang di depannya. Natsu menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah kewanitaan Lucy, Natsu mejilatnya dengan erotis, menciumnya dan menjilatnya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar basah sayang…." Ujar Natsu sambil menjiat bibir atasnya.

Lucy menggeliat sehingga membuatnya kelihatan semakin sexy dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit," Ucap Natsu sambil mencium bibir Lucy sekilas.

Natsu mengarahkan kejantanannya yang mengeras ke kewanitaan Lucy, menyentuh gerbang kewanitaan gadis pirang itu. Natsu mulai memasukkan kejantanannya hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menghalangi kejantanannya di dalam sana.

"Tak ku sangka kau masih perawan …" Ucap Natsu sambil menyeringai.

Dengan satu hentakan kejantanan Natsu berhasil memasuki diri Lucy seutuhnya. Lucy berteriak kesakitan, jelas sekali rasa sakit yang terpancar dari wajah wanita itu. dengan cepat Natsu membungkam mulut Lucy dengan ciuman lembut memabukkan nya, meremas dada Lucy sambil memelintir pelan nipple nya. Sekarang Lucy merasa sedikit lebih rileks akan ciuman Natsu itu.

Cairan merah berbau anyir mengalir dari kewanitaan Lucy, hal itu membuat Natsu sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman, merasa bangga karena ia lelaki pertama wanita pirang ini.

"Ayo kita mulai manis," Ucap Natsu sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

Setiap gerakan Natsu direspon dengan desahan penuh kenikmatan Lucy, membuat gairah Natsu semakin terbakar mendengar desahan Lucy. Natsu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat, membuat Lucy merasa melayang dan melambung tinggi akan serbuan-serbuan kenikmatan yang membuncah di dalam dirinya.

"Hah…Ah…Uh…Hah…" Lucy terus mendesah di bawah gejolak gairah Natsu.

"Hahh….sebut ….namaku..sayang…." Ucap Natsu di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Oh…Hah…Nat…su…Ah…" Ucap Lucy diantara desahannya.

Natsu semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Lagi…sayang. Sekali lagi…." Perintah Natsu.

"Nat…su….Ah…Hah…Natsu…" Lucy menuruti Natsu, teriakan kenikmatannya semakin tidak terkontrol.

Natsu terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, kedua insan tersebut benar-benar telah dibakar gairah yang membara. Merasa hampir mencapai puncaknya Lucy memeluk erat Natsu, mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggul pria itu. dan dengan satu hentakkan dalam mereka berdua sama-sama mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak dari balik gorden kamar hotel mewah itu menusuk sepasang mata seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah terlelap di atas kasur empuk dengan balutan selimut tebal yang nyaman.

Wanita pirang itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Mata karamelnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang onyx tajam yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyesap secangkir kopi di sofa sudut ruangan itu.

"Ohayou, Lucy," ucap pria bermata onyx dengan rambut berwarna unik itu.

Wajah Lucy lansung memerah melihat pria itu, Lucy masih bisa mengingat kejadian semalam yang terjadi antara dia dan pria itu. Sungguh percintaan yang sangat panas menurutnya, dan tiba-tiba raut Lucy berubah menjadi sedih sekaligus marah.

"Ada apa? Apa kau marah karena aku merenggut keperawanan mu?" Sepertinya pria ini menangkap perubahan raut wajah Lucy tadi.

Lucy menatap Natsu marah dan penuh kebencian.

"Ada apa dengan mu sayang? Padahal kau sangat menikmatinya malam tadi." Ujar Natsu dengan nada menggoda.

"Dasar Brengsek!" Teriak Lucy pada Natsu, membuat pria berambut salmon itu tertawa sambil mendekati Lucy.

"Silahkan memaki ku sepuas mu. Namun itu tak akan mengubah apapun, aku tak akan melepaskan mu" Ujar Natsu menarik dagu Lucy lalu menciumnya sekilas.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan kebenciannya. Dia benar-benar marah, Apa pria ini sudah gila?

Lucy berlari memasuki kamar mandi lalu menghidupkan shower dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di bawah air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kenapa hidupnya bisa dipermainkan seperti ini oleh orang seperti Natsu?

Saat Lucy selesai mandi ia tidak menemukan Natsu di kamar hotel itu, ia hanya menemukan pakaian yang kelihatannya masih baru di atas kasur. Lucy tahu kalau pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya, Lucy tak memiliki alasan lain selain mengenakan gaun santai selutut berwarna biru laut yang lembut itu.

Tak lama setelah Lucy selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, Natsu datang. Natsu tersenyum melihat Lucy telah mengenakan pakaian yang ia pilih sendiri. Natsu mendekati Lucy yang masih tampak marah pada nya, namun Natsu tampak santai mendekati wanita itu.

Lucy memundurkan langkahnya ketika Natsu mulai mendekati nya. Pria itu terus mendekatinya, hingga punggung Lucy bertubrukan dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Lucy ketakutan ia tak bisa melarikan diri lagi dari pria ini, Natsu meraih pinggang Lucy sehingga tubuh Lucy menempel dengan tubuhnya. Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu, namun pria memang lebih kuat dari wanita. Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan namun Natsu berhenti dan terseyum tipis lalu ia mencium dahi Lucy lembut, membuat Lucy terdiam seketika.

Pria itu memeluk Lucy erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Lucy dan menghirup bau Lucy yang sangat manis di indera penciumannya.

"Kau milikku Lucy Hearthfilia. Milikku," Bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy, membuat gadis itu bergidik dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Milikku."

.

.

To Be Continued…..

Fiuhhh…

Gomen telat update soalnya author lagi ada ujian hehe..

Gomen kalau kurang hot XD

#DiRa-cchi 7ack : Arigatou, yapp Ganbatte !

#Kiraito : ini udah update, gomen lama. Tapi tetap ikutin jalan ceritanya ya, thanks udah ngereview yaa.

#Luna d' :hahaha, ternyata sya pnya teman yg sama2 mempunyai omes yak XD*otakmesum tenang aja Luna-chan ini udah masuk adegan ahem-ahem nya hehe XD

#Anonim : Thanks for review ya

#Guest : iya ini Fanfic NaLu Guest-san, memangnya knapa ?

#intansavitri13 : Thanks, keep reading ya trus jangan lupa review lagi :D

#CN Scarlet : hehe… kita liat aja jalan ceritanya yah, ikutin aja terus, lalu jangan lupa review lagi nanti XD

#Lissliane : ugh, kalo buat update kilat kyaknya author belum bisa deh, yg sabar aja yah nunggu nya hehe XD

#Jia Fulldragneel : thanks for review, tentang sticy tentu saja ada, tapi nanti hehe XD

#dsakura2 : Thanks for reviewnya ya, jangan lupa review lagi nanti ya :D

Review please :D

Salam Hangat,

Arunasachi


	7. Chapter 7

Arunasachi

Proudly Present

"Chandelier"

Fairytail © Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, Typos

Lucy merasa sangat risih dipandangi oleh perempuan-perempuan yang berada di tempat itu. Lucy mengarahkan pandangannya pada Natsu yang tepat dihadapannya sekarang, pria itu malah terlihat sangat tenang. Lucy menatap makanannya, ia tak berselera.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Natsu lembut. Oh, pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar gila! Apa dia berkepribadian ganda?. Pikir Lucy.

"T-tidak, hanya saja saya tidak berselera hari ini" Jawab Lucy.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria berambut salmon itu lagi.

Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja setelah apa yang telah ia alami malam tadi.

Tanpa disadari, Lucy menggerutu sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Natsu yang melihat tingkah Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku memakai pengaman tadi malam, jadi kau tak perlu gelisah." Natsu yang mengatakan hal itu dengan santai, tidak menyadari efek dari perkataannya tersebut pada Lucy.

Wajah lucy memanas mendengar ucapan Natsu itu. Bagaimana pria didepannya ini bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya.

Beberapa pengunjung restoran melirik mereka, Natsu bilang biarkan saja namun Lucy tidak biasa menerima pandangan seperti itu.

Anehnya sekarang dia merasa nyaman bersama pria berambut salmon ini, biasanya Lucy akan merasa berada di dalam kandang singa jika berada disekitar pria ini. Apakah karena sekarang pria ini dalam suasana santainya? Atau memang ada hal lain dalam diri Lucy atau dalam diri pria ini? Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencoba melihat Natsu lagi. Deg, Astaga! Baru saja ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Natsu, pria itu malah sedang menatapnya dengan intens seolah berusaha membaca pikirannya.

Dengan gusar Lucy meminum minumannya dan membersihkan mulutnya. Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke area taman yang berada diluar, menghindari kontak mata dengan Natsu. Tapi Natsu tetap menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya itu, mau tidak mau Lucy jadi salah tingkah akan tatapan itu.

"A-Apa ? Kenapa terus menatap saya?" Lucy melirik Natsu dengan gugup.

"Kau cantik sekali." Natsu mengatakan pujian itu sambil menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

Yang dipuji benar-benar blushing berat, dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Kenapa wajahnya bisa memerah dipuji oleh pria brengsek ini? Seharusnya ia tak boleh bereaksi seperti ini. Ia harus menguatkan hatinya agar tidak dicuri oleh pria seperti Natsu Dragneel.

"Anda berlebihan Tuan," Ujar Lucy dengan senyumnya yang sedikit kikuk karena pujian yang diberikan Natsu sebelumnya.

"Sudah ku katakan panggil aku Natsu, ingatlah baik-baik Luce! Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataan ku," Tegas Natsu.

"B-baik N-natsu." Lucy menjawabnya dengan gugup, Boss nya ini memang aneh kadang baik, kadang jahat.

"Luce apa kau sudah melihat jadwal ku untuk minggu ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Sudah, Minggu ini jadwal mu tidak padat Natsu. Kau sudah melakukan semua meeting mu juga telah menyelesaikan semua kerjaan mu untuk minggu ini." Lucy menjawabnya dengan lancar.

"Bagus, itu artinya aku punya waktu luang diakhir pekan, bukan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Iya, kau punya waktu luang akhir pekan ini" Jawab Lucy.

Sebuah seringai licik terukir di wajah Natsu, sepertinya sebuah rencana telah tertata di kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai," Jawab Lucy setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

Natsu dan Lucy meninggalkan Hotel itu, Lucy pikir Natsu akan mengantarnya pulang namun itu salah besar. Natsu mengemudikan mobilnya ke dermaga lalu memakirkannya di depan sebuah rumah. Natsu keluar dengan di susul Lucy, seseorang pria tua dengan celemek menyambut Natsu dengan hangat.

"Ohh Natsu! Apa yang membawa mu kemar—Cantikkkk sekali Nona ini!" Pria tua itu berseru ketika melihat Lucy yang berjalan di belakang Natsu. Lucy hanya tersenyum menyapa pria tua itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menitip mobil ku," Ucap Natsu.

"Kau akan pergi ke Pulau Tenrou?" Tanya pria tua itu sambil membenarkan celemeknya.

"Iya, aku butuh menghirup udara segar," Ujar Natsu.

Setelah bercakap sebentar dengan pria tua itu, Natsu membawa Lucy menaiki sebuah Speed Boat dimana Natsu sendirilah yang mengemudikannya. Lucy sedikit kagum dengan Natsu, tapi dia kembali tersadar bahwa dia sekarang dalam bahaya. Alien pink ini tengah menculiknya, memaksanya untuk pergi dengannya ke suatu tempat yang ia dengar sebagai "Pulau Tenrou".

Apa itu tempat wisata? tapi kenapa ia belum pernah mendengar pulau itu sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan itu merupakan pulau pribadi milik Alien Pink ini? Yah itu bisa saja, mengingat dia adalah orang kaya.

"Kita sudah sampai Nona," Ucap Natsu dengan menekankan kata "Nona" pada Lucy.

Lucy bergidik sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang bahaya akan mendatanginya. Natsu membantu Lucy untuk turun, Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy menuju sebuah villa yang sangat besar.

Saat Natsu dan Lucy memasuki Villa tersebut, para pelayan berjejer disamping kiri dan kanan memberi hormat pada mereka, di ujung barisan seorang wanita berambut pink pendek menyambut Natsu dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang Tuan Dragneel," Sapa wanita itu dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Natsu menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Natsu menarik Lucy untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"Virgo, siapkan makan malam secepatnya." Titah Natsu pada pelayan yang diketahui bernama Virgo itu.

"Baik, Tuan." Virgo segera menuju dapur untuk memberitahukan pada koki-koki yang berada di dapur bahwa Tuan mereka datang dan menginginkan makan malam secepatnya.

Dengan cepat koki-koki mulai bekerja membuat makan malam yang lezat untuk Tuan Dragneel mereka. Virgo juga mengontrol pelayan-pelayan lainnya untuk segera membersihkan meja makan dan menata ruang makan dengan sebaik mungkin agar Tuan Besar mereka merasa nyaman.

Sementara itu Natsu membawa Lucy ke kamarnya, menyuruh wanita itu membersihkan diri disana. Awalnya Lucy menolak berada sekamar dengan Si Pinkish sialan itu, bukankah ada banyak kamar di villa yang besar ini ? kenapa ia harus sekamar dengan mahkluk paling egois ini.

Namun dengan sekali tatapan intimidasi dari Natsu membuat Lucy menuruti perkataan Bos nya itu. Lucy segera membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian yang telah di sediakan Natsu. Natsu menyuruh Lucy untuk tidak mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi, dia ingin Lucy memakai pakaiannya di depannya.

Hal itu membentuk perempatan siku-siku di dahi Lucy, dengan emosi Lucy menyumpah-nyumpahi Natsu lalu ia masuk ke kamar mandi diikuti dengan bunyi bantingan pintu yang keras.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Natsu.

Tiba-tiba handphone Natsu berdering, Natsu melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone nya. Dengan malas Natsu menerima panggilan itu, ia berdecak kesal saat akan memposisikan handpnonenya di telinganya.

"Hm."

"Natsuuu sayaangg. Kau kemana saja sudah seminggu kau tidak datang ke tempat ku, kau juga menolak saat aku datang ke tempat mu," Ujar seorang wanita dengan nada manja diseberang sana.

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan Lissana." Natsu berkilah.

"Natsu apa kau punya mainan baru?" Tanya Lissana dengan nada tidak suka.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" natsu menjawabnya dengan santai.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! Apa maksud ucapan mu itu?" Suara Lissana mulai meninggi diseberang sana.

"Kau tahu pasti apa maksudku, bukan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Argghhh, Natsu aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Siapa DIA? Siapa WANITA itu?" Teriak Lissana dengan penekanan pada kata-kata nya.

"Kurasa itu bukanlah urusan mu Lissana Strauss, kau tak perlu tahu apapun. Kita sudah berakhir." Natsu mengatakannya dengan tampang malas.

"NAT—" Sebelum Lissana menyakiti telinga Natsu dengan teriakan lagi, Natsu telah menutup telfonnya. Ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan gadis silver itu saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Lucy telah selesai memakai pakaiannya. Natsu menatap Lucy cukup lama, sehingga membuat wanita itu salah tingkah.

"A-apa aku terlihat aneh di mata mu?"Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak. Aku mandi dulu, kau tunggu saja disini." Pria bersurai pink itu segera memasuki kamar mandi, saat melalui Lucy ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Lucy membuat wanita itu sedikit was-was. Satu sentuhan saja dari pria ini pasti nanti ujung-ujungnya mesum.

Namun tidak kali ini, pria itu hanya sekedar menepuk puncak kepalanya lalu berlalu begitu saja menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya saat ini Lucy merasa lega.

Sementara Natsu mandi, Lucy duduk di tepi ranjang lalu mata nya berputar memperhatikan kamar Bosnya itu. Kamar ini sepertinya memang didesain untuk melepas penat pekerjaan, beberapa furniture nya juga barang-barang dengan harga berkelas. Dilantai terhampar karpet beludru yang lembut ketika dipijak.

Saat Lucy sedang mengagumi ruangan yang saat ini ia tempati, Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk di pinggangnya. Rambut pria itu basah sehingga beberapa ujung rambut melekat di dahinya, otot-otot nya yang terbentuk sempurna terlihat sexy karena basah dan terekspos dengan jelas. Lucy yang melihat penampakan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, wajah wanita itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Natsu yang melihat tingkah Lucy itu hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Lucy menjadi semakin salah tingkah saat terdengar pria itu sedang memakai pakaiannya.

Natsu yang telah selesai memakai pakaiannya mengajak Lucy untuk makan malam bersama di bawah. Makan malam yang dihidangkan oleh koki-koki di villa Natsu sangat lezat menurut Lucy. Sepertinya ia harus belajar beberapa resep makanan dari koki-koki Bos nya itu.

Setelah makan malam Natsu mengajak Lucy untuk berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai di samping villa yang tertutupi oleh beberapa batuan karang yang cukup besar. Natsu mengajak Lucy ke sana karena disana terdapat banyak bintang laut di tepian pantainya, dan Lucy pun langsung setuju saat mendengar soal bintang laut itu.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang pantai. Lucy merasa sedikit aneh, karna Natsu terus diam sepanjang pantai, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang ia ucapkan. Lucy merasa canggung saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti berjalan, ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pasir yang kering dan menduduki dirinya disana menghadap ke arah pantai. Lucy ikut duduk disamping Natsu, well dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Bos nya saja.

"Apa kau suka pantai?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku suka pantai," Jawab Lucy.

"Aku juga menyukainya dulu," Ujar pria itu sambil memandang jauh ke lautan.

Dulu? Apa maksudnya? Lucy bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, tentang perkataan Bos nya itu. Tapi tanpa ia duga karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Natsu telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy membuat wanita itu tersentak.

Lucy mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Natsu namun Natsu telah memegangi leher Lucy. Pria itu mulai melumat bibir Lucy, melumatnya dengan lembut membuat Lucy terhanyut, hanyut dan terdorong untuk membalas ciuman itu.

Lucy membalasnya ciuman itu dengan lembut, bibirnya membalas lumatan bibir Natsu dengan lumatan juga. Membuat Natsu mendesah disela-sela ciuman itu. Natsu mencoba untuk mendapatkan akses masuk kedalam mulut Lucy, Lucy yang mengerti maksud Natsu segera membuka mulutnya. Lidah Natsu bergerilya dengan lincah didalam mulut Lucy, mengecap segala sudut di dalam rongga mulut Lucy.

Mereka saling bertukar saliva, saling mengecap dan mendesah bersama-sama. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut sekarang telah berubah menjadi ciuman panas bergairah.

Tangan Natsu mulai meraba punggung Lucy, menanggalkan pengait bra yang Lucy pakai. Lalu tangannya melucuti summer dress tipis yang dipakai Lucy, menanggalkannya sampai pinggang Lucy. Dada Lucy menyembul karena aksi Natsu tadi, sang pemilik tersentak akan hal itu langsung melepas pagutan lidah yang sedang mereka laukukan.

Lucy mendelik marah pada Natsu, namun Natsu hanya tersenyum dan mulai mencium leher Lucy sambil meremas dada Lucy yang menggairahkan. Lucy mendesah saat tangan besar Natsu yang hangat meremas dadanya. Natsu meninggalkan banyak kissmark di tubuh Lucy. Lalu Natsu menanggalkan bajunya, memerlihatkan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Berapa kali pun ia melihat Natsu bertelanjang dada tetap saja hal itu selalu membuat wajah Lucy memerah.

Natsu tersenyum senang melihat semburat merah dipipi Lucy, walaupun gelapnya malam di tepi pantai ini Natsu masih bisa melihat perubahan pada wajah Lucy. Natsu menidurkan Lucy diatas pasir, Natsu mulai memainkan dada Lucy, menciumnya, menggigitnya, dan meremasnya dengan gairah membuat Lucy mendesah tak karuan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan dada Lucy, Natsu menanggalkan celana dalam Lucy membuat wanita itu malu akan hal itu namun tak ada penolakan yang terlihat. Natsu menyuruh Lucy untuk duduk dan wanita itu menurutinya, Natsu kemudian berbaring di atas pasir sambil membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celananya.

"Ayo naik ke atas ku sayang," Ucap Natsu dengan nada yang sensual.

Lucy yang masih merasa malu-malu hanya diam dengan wajah memerah.

Namun Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dengan lembut dan menuntun Lucy untuk berada diatas Natsu dengan kejantanan Natsu yang tertancap sempurna di kewanitaan Lucy.

Natsu memegangi pinggang wanita pirang itu, menuntun nya untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Lucy mengikuti maksud Natsu dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, membuat wanita itu mendesah kenikmatan akan permulaan permainan ini.

Natsu meraih dada Lucy dan meremas nya, membuat wanita itu semakin mendesah tak karuan. Lucy mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat dan juga disambut dengan gerakan pinggul Natsu dari bawah membuat permainan gairah ini semakin panas. Tubuh mereka basah karena keringat, padahal angin laut terasa dingin.

"Panggil nama ku sayang…" Pinta Natsu di sela-sela permainan.

"N-natsu….hahh..ahhh….Natsu…hmm…" Lucy mengikuti pinta Natsu disela-sela desahannya.

"Lu….Ceeeee…" Desah Natsu terdengar begitu seksi ditelinga Lucy.

"Nnatsuuhh…haaahh…ahh…shhh…" desah Lucy tak karuan.

Dengan tempo permainan yang begitu cepat membuat mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Lucy merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di atas tubuh Natsu dengan bagian intim masing-masing yang masih bertautan. Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy dengan erat, lalu tangan besarnya mengelus rambut pirang Lucy dengan lembut. Pria bersurai pink itu juga mencium kening Lucy dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat sebuah kehangatan timbul di hati Lucy. Lucy menutup matanya menikmati moment kehangatan yang diberikan oleh pria bersurai pink ini.

Seulas senyum terukir dengan indah di wajah Lucy.

Sebenarnya Natsu orang yang penuh kehangatan.

Berdebar, berdebar dan berdebar.

Jantung Lucy tak henti-hentinya berdebar dengan keras.

Natsu Drganeel ku rasa aku…

To Be Continued…..

Hai! Hai! Hai!

Author mau minta maaf atas menghilangnya author selama kurang lebih 3 bulan XD

Ga update2 nih ff dan ff author yg satunya lagi wkwkw~~

Yahh author sibuk lah buat UN sma Ujian PTN, sekarang sih lagi deg-degan nunggu hasil *curcol nih XD

Baru sekarang bisa update, ah lupain aja yg penting Aruna sekarang update lahh yaa*Horeee*wakss

Oiya sekarang kan bulan puasa tuh, jadi Aruna mau bagi virus dosa*Eh? Ralatt~~

Dosa tanggung sendiri*yaiyalah. Baca nih ff pas udah kelar teraweh yak, jangan siang-siang DOSA! *wkwkwk

Review Yaaa~~~~

Biar Aruna semangat nulis, Aruna pemalas kelas berat soalnya XD

Salam Hangat,

Arunasachi


End file.
